The SRU Rescue Ruby
by ElizabethWriter
Summary: When the SRU are after a kidnapper, they learn that his victim has a severe medical condition. The team must act fast to get to her in time. JAM session.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story has been updated, with a few changes to the plot. Hopefully, it's better than before :) Again, it's my first ever fanfic, so it's not perfect by any means.  
><strong>

"Hot call, hot call. Armed kidnapper spotted with abductee at Curtis and Ninth street, Walgreen's Drug Store. Team one called."

"You heard her, gear up. Let's move." Sarge announced. "What do we know, Kira?"

"Suspect is Rodger Tredson. Victim is Ruby Isies, 17 years old, reported missing yesterday after not returning home from school. Suspect has fled the scene with victim." Kira reported.

"Okay, get everything you can on this guy. Let's see where he might be taking her." Sarge said.

The team loaded up the black SUVs as Spike got info on the suspect. "We are looking for Rodger Treadson, 53, 6' 1, brown hair and a dragon tattoo on the wrist."

"He has quite a record—aggravated assault, robbery…" Spike trailed off. "Oh, here we go: he lives in a halfway house on Charleston street. He also used to own a cabin in 2007 out in Malvern, but it was sold to a Marcus Davidson in 2012." Spike dutifully reported.

"Alright," Sarge exhaled. "Raf, Spike, head to the halfway house. Sam and Jules, check out the cabin and see if Davidson knows anything about our subject. Eddy, let's pay Ruby's parents a visit."

Each team broke off into a truck and took off, lights flashing. Even after hundreds of dispatches, the officers could never be comfortable with how long it seemed to take to get to a location. They knew that time was ticking by with an innocent life at risk, and 15 minutes felt like an hour.

Just as Sam and Jules were arriving at the remote cabin, Sarge fired up the radio.

"Listen up guys," he announced. "Ruby Isies has _severe epilepsy_ and she's been without her medication for 18 hours now. She's probably going to need medical attention, so everyone have your packs on you, got it?"

"Received, boss," they replied, one after the other.

Sam pulled up the long dirt road to the lonely cabin. He pushed the gear into park and he and Jules hopped out of the truck. Jules squatted down, running her fingers on the ground. "These tread marks are fresh," she said.

"Boss, there's no car at the cabin, but someone was definitely just here." Sam reported. Jules moved closer to the cabin, following the tire tracks. She stopped suddenly.

"Jules, what is it?" Sam asked.

Jules sharply brought her hand up to signal him to stop talking, and then waved him over. Sam stealthily moved closer to her, but it was quiet. The sound of shattering glass within the cabin interrupted the silence. Jules and Sam instantly reached for their weapons and glanced at each other. Sam gestured Jules to approach the door.

"We've got movement in the house, Boss," Sam said quietly into his headpiece.

"Is it the new owners?" Sarge replied.

"Negative, we've got broken glass with sounds of a struggle. We need back up to our location." Jules said quickly.

"Go careful. We don't have much on this guy. We don't know how he operates or what he wants." Sarge advised.

"Okay, entering the cabin now." Sam obeyed.

"POLICE, OPEN THE DOOR." Sam yelled. There was no response. He kicked at the door and it busted open. "SRU, SRU, SHOW ME YOUR HANDS," they shouted as they moved through each room, reporting "Clear," one by one. Jules pushed open the last door of the hallway and saw Ruby on the floor, seizing violently and handcuffed to the heater.

"Sam!" She called over her shoulder. She entered sweeping her weapon left and right to cover Sam as he ran over to Ruby. "Boss, we have the girl, but I need EMS to this location right now," He directed urgently, kneeling down at her side next to a shattered floor lamp. Jules declared the room clear and joined him to help release Ruby's hand from the cuffs. "How's she doing, Sam?" Sarge asked, uneasily. "She's seizing. Bleeding pretty badly from her wrist, too. He had her cuffed to the radiator." Sam reported back with sympathy in his voice. Sam pulled gauze from his pack, squeezing it tightly around her wound. "Alright, EMS is on the way. Spike and Raf, follow. Eddy and I will search for Tredson." Sarge responded.

Ruby continued to shake violently but Jules managed to wrap her wound as Sam held the gauze in place. Slowly her body began to slow and soften. "She's coming out of it, Boss," he said into his headpiece with some relief. "Okay, EMS is about seven minutes out." Sarge said. Ruby didn't appear to be fully conscious, but Sam comforted her anyway. "Ruby? Just relax, you're okay."

A door closed.

Jules and Sam sprang up from the floor, grabbing the guns from their holsters. "We need back up to this location _now_," He whispered harshly into the radio. Footsteps approached and Sam advanced toward the door. "Sam, what's going on? Talk to me," Sarge said. Rodger Tredson appeared at the end of the hall, gun raised.

"SRU. PUT THE GUN DOWN," Jules commanded and Rodger nervously shifted his weight.


	2. Chapter 2

"DROP IT," Sam yelled. "I SAID PUT IT DOWN N-,"

Rodger cocked the gun and pulled the trigger three times as Sam returned fire. Jules leapt in front of Ruby, protecting her from the spray of bullets. Rodger hit the ground with a loud thud as Sam yelped and quickly followed. Jules immediately sat up, grabbing her gun, but saw that Rodger was hit in the head, eyes still open. On her other side, Ruby laid unharmed.

"Subject down, victim is safe," Jules reported reflexively.

"Sam?" she called out. She looked over at her partner on the ground as he groaned.

"Sam, status." Sarge inquired hastily. The team held their breath, waiting for a reply.

"It's in the vest," Sam forced out of his stunned lungs. "I'm okay, it's in the vest,"

"Jesus Sam," Jules sighed, helping him to sit up.

"I'm good, I'm good." He replied while adjusting his gear and getting onto his knees.

Ruby blinked slowly a couple times and Jules and Sam were at her side once again. "Ruby? Can you hear me?" Jules asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Ruby finally seemed to respond as she looked around the room, becoming nervous. She panicked and rustled on the floor as she whined, trying to hit away the unfamiliar people above her.

Sam instantly took her frightened hands. "Whoaaa, okay, okay. You're alright," He soothed. Ruby slowly stopped resisting "Ruby, my name's Sam and this is my partner Jules. We're police officers and we're here to help you. You're okay," he said slowly. Ruby looked at the pair and gazed at their uniforms for a moment. The terror in her wild eyes gradually ceased as she realized who they were. Her breathing slowed and deepened and she finally felt like there was oxygen in the room. "You're safe now," Jules said. Ruby looked back up at Jules and nodded hazily. Ruby moved to sit up and Sam and Jules assisted her.

Ruby inhaled sharply. Sam caught her as she weakened and fell back a bit. "Ow, ow," she cried timidly. Jules crouched behind her to keep her upright, resting Ruby's back on her chest. She lightly wrapped one arm around Ruby's waist and placed the other hand on Ruby's shoulder. She left the medical assessment to Sam, who was fully trained in first aid from his time on the battlefield.

"Okay, what hurts?" he inquired gently while positioning himself in front of her. "My arm," she said as she cradled her right in her left. "You cut yourself pretty good-" He started. "No, no, it _hurts,_" she repeated, and Sam understood now that she wasn't referring to wound, but to her wrist. "Can I see?" He asked, looking her in the eyes. Ruby lifted her arm and Sam greeted it, supporting her hand. "Tell me if this hurts, okay?" He asked. She nodded and he began to press lightly, moving down her arm. He looked up at her each time, examining her face for pain. On the fourth touch, she cried as her free hand instinctively grasped for the arm Jules had around her stomach.

"Alright, alright," Sam comforted as he guided the injured wrist back to her chest. He activated his headpiece. "Boss, tell EMS she has an arm fracture as well," he reported. "Got it." Spike replied. Ruby exhaled and hugged Jules a bit tighter. Jules responded by gathering Ruby closer as she whispered reassurance into Ruby's ear. Sam was caught for a moment by Jules' maternal instinct. She was so beautiful. One corner of his lips pulled into a smile at his own thought before softening back to its resting state.

"Is—is he really gone?" Ruby asked. "You're safe now, Ruby. He's gone. We got you." Sam reassured her. Ruby stared down at her knees, nodding slowly. Without looking up, she asked, "What did you say your names are?"

They each answered.

"Sam."

"Jules."

Ruby eyes brimmed with tears. She looked up at them. "Thank you—Sam. Jules." Her voice cracked, as she looked each of them in the eye. She finally released her sobs, shaking and crying. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," She repeated with her voice becoming smaller.

"You're welcome, Ruby." Sam replied tenderly.

"We got you. Let's get you out of here." Jules said with a soft smile.

"Nice work, you two. Nice work." Sarge commended.

Sam reached under her knees and scooped Ruby off the floor.

"We gotcha."

**A/N: and there you have it, folks! I Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
